Problem: Find the reflection of $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}$ over the vector $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}.$
Explanation: Let $\mathbf{r}$ be the reflection of $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}$ over the vector $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix},$ and let $\mathbf{p}$ be the projection of $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}.$

[asy]
usepackage("amsmath");

unitsize(1 cm);

pair D, P, R, V;

D = (1,3);
V = (0,4);
R = reflect((0,0),D)*(V);
P = (V + R)/2;

draw((-1,0)--(3,0));
draw((0,-1)--(0,5));
draw((0,0)--D,Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--V,red,Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--R,blue,Arrow(6));
draw((0,0)--P,green,Arrow(6));
draw(V--R,dashed);

label("$\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix}$", V, W);
label("$\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}$", D, W);
label("$\mathbf{r}$", R, NE);
label("$\mathbf{p}$", P, N);
[/asy]

Then
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{p} &= \operatorname{proj}_{\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \frac{\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}}{\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix}} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \frac{12}{10} \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 3 \end{pmatrix} \\
&= \begin{pmatrix} \frac{6}{5} \\ \frac{18}{5} \end{pmatrix}.
\end{align*}Also, $\mathbf{p} = \frac{\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} + \mathbf{r}}{2},$ so
\[\mathbf{r} = 2 \mathbf{p} - \mathbf{v} = 2 \begin{pmatrix} \frac{6}{5} \\ \frac{18}{5} \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 4 \end{pmatrix} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 12/5 \\ 16/5 \end{pmatrix}}.\]